Sentimientos
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Hace bastante ya que los compañeros y titulares del equipo sospechan que Rukawa siente algo por Hanamichi, por esas miradas de odio que les dirige a ellos... Ryota trata de sacarle la verdad, pero, sólo logra una confirmación ininteligible. Ahora, tiene un plan para que estos al fin se declaren ¿Funcionará? ¿Qué pasará?


**Y, bueno estaba de repente escribiendo otro capítulo para "S.O.S ¡Soy novio de un rubio idiota!" cuando encontré esta historia sin terminar, me puse a leerla, y ¡pum! salieron las ideas, espero que les guste. Yo amo esta pareja jajajajaja :3**

 **No he leído mucho sobre ellos, así que me había decidido a hacer este fic, pero nunca llegué a terminarlo, así que hoy lo presento jajaja**

 **Espero y les guste :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**

 **PAREJA: HANAMICHI X RUKAWA**

 **¡ESTO ES YAOI! ;) NO LEAS SI NO TE GUSTA**

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

El duro entrenamiento una vez más había concluido. Hacía sudar a mares, a tus músculos retorcerse y principalmente te agotaba física y mentalmente, solo los fuertes deseos de ganar eran los que volvían a levantar a esos exánimes jugadores.

Anteriormente Ayako animaba con su vigorosa voz a los del equipo Shohoku, pero al que más motivaba era a Ryota, que queriendo llamar su atención (como Hanamichi hace un tiempo atrás mantenía de rutina ante Haruko) robaba el balón de una manera extraordinaria, para luego pasarlo, o ir directamente él a encestar.

Ryota, en una de esas ocasiones se percata de algo bastante... Interesante. El balón lo adquirió Mitsui y con gran facilidad encesto tres puntos en este partido de práctica. Hanamichi se le acercó y le abrazo por detrás. Algo sumamente normal ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué significaba ese rostro de enojo en el jugador estrella de primer año? Rukawa observaba minuciosamente al pelirrojo, y ponía especial atención en el brazo que sostenía a Mitsui, esto duró sólo unos segundos, aún así fueron unos intensos segundos que llenaron de dudas a Ryota.

Los chicos se encontraban en el camarín, algunos duchándose, como era el caso de Akagi, quien fue el primero en ir a meterse al agua para sacar el sudor de su cuerpo. Mitsui se sobaba el hombro agotado, entonces Ryota oyó sus susurros.

-Ese Rukawa. Maldito mocoso de primer año.

Rukawa aún seguía encestando algunas canastas y Sakuragi practicaba lo básico al lado de Ayako, así que aún no irían al camarín. Ryota sabiendo esto se acercó a Mitsui y le preguntó el porque de sus palabras.

-No se si debería contarte...

-Confía en mí Mitsui, yo no le diré a nadie.

-Está bien. -suspiró-¿Has notado como Rukawa me mira cada vez que Sakuragi me toca, o felicita?

-Pues no te negaré que hoy lo noté.

-Creo que a Rukawa le gusta Sakuragi.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ryota no había pensado eso... O tal vez sí, pero no quiso aceptarlo, una parte de su cabeza le decía que esa era la verdad, pero lo desechó, y ahora, debido a Mitsui volvió a llenar sus pensamientos.

-Silencio, que nadie más escuche.

-Yo también lo pienso.-se oyó de repente la voz fuerte de Akagi

-¡Akagi!-saltaron ambos jugadores.

-Rukawa también me mira feo cuando Sakuragi se me acerca.

En eso la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-Ya llegó el genio entre los genios.-dijo el pelirrojo, al instante se acercó a los tres jugadores de Shokohu y le tocó el hombro a dos, a Akagi y a Mitsui. En la puerta apareció la atractiva figura de Rukawa con el cabello negro pegado a la cabeza, y en especial a la frente esa chasquilla característica que tenía.

-¡Zorro apareciste!-lo apuntó Sakuragi con enojo.-¿Viste como este genio jugó hoy?

Rukawa no respondió, pasando de largo fue hacia su bolso y extrajo una toalla, se seco un poco la cara y suspiró.

-¡No me ignores Zorro apestoso!-Hanamichi enojado por el desprecio va y pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de Ryota y lo atrae a él.-Maldito Zorro ¿verdad Ryota? ¡Apóyame!

Ryota lo miró algo enojado, no le gustaba que lo metiera en sus riñas.

-Que manía la tuya de andar abrazando a los demás, ¿no te das cuenta que les molesta?-por fin, Kaede Rukawa soltó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?-le retó.

Los hombros de Rukawa se tensaron y se paro frente a Hanamichi enfurecido.

-¡Idiota!

Listo, con eso fue a paso acelerado hasta las duchas, dejando a todos sin habla. Mitsui, Akagi y Ryota con eso lo habían comprobado. A Rukawa le gustaba Hanamichi, claro que era suficiente confirmación para ellos, sin embargo aún faltaba una prueba palpable.

-Estúpido zorro.-gruñó el pelirrojo yendo a bañarse también.

Al día siguiente llegaron algo agotados al colegio, era viernes, último día de la semana y lo único que todos los alumnos querían era llegar de una vez a sus casas y tirarse a las camas.

Excepto cierto azabache...

Con un aura oscura rondándole caminó lentamente al colegio, no le importó llegar tarde, tampoco que lo regañaran y lo dejaran fuera de la sala toda la mañana.

Lo único que quería era ir al club, y no precisamente para entrenar. Sí, también eso, no obstante su deseo en ese momento tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y un cabello no natural, que irradiaba la intensa personalidad de su portador.

Quería verlo, competir con él. Por eso odiaba los viernes, porque serían dos días sin verlo. Dos días de espera.

Sin quererlo alzó la mirada y delante de él vio la cara familiar de su compañero.

-Ryota.

-Hola.-saludó con una mano. Estaba algo triste, se notaba que era por el regaño de llegar tarde y luego la vergüenza de ser mandado al pasillo.

Rukawa no preguntó nada, intuía perfectamente que sucedía.

Hubo un largo silencio. Casi molesto, aun así Ryota lo usaba para identificar alguna pista en su compañero... Una pista que llevara a una prueba, para verificar que a Rukawa le gustaba Hanamichi.

Hay muchas personas que creen que las mujeres son las únicas que se preocupan de cosas como estas, pero eso es una rotunda mentira, porque el amor afecta a ambos sexos.

Y Ryota como total romántico que era le intrigaba el tema. Le intrigaba saber que pasaría, aunque ya era bastante raro que el frío, impávido, impasible chico que parecía sentir una mayor atracción a un balón que un humano tuviera celos, y más que estuviera enamorado del molesto joven que rivalizaba con él cada vez que podía.

Era raro, pero no ilógico, los polos opuestos se atraen después de todo.

Las facciones de Rukawa estaba calmadas, y su cabello brillantemente azabache, se movía lentamente según la ráfaga de viento que pasara. Sus ojos entrecerrados en la figura que descansaba hincado sobre sus pies le daban una apariencia de fragilidad que nadie imaginaría.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño con enojo y morderse el labio inferior.

Sin querer los pensamientos de Ryota salieron en forma de palabras.

-¿Estás pensando en Hanamichi?

Los ojos sorprendidos del jugador se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Qué dices? Cómo podría yo estar pensando en semejante idiota.-volvió a sus facciones calmadas.

Ryota ya no pudo resistirlo más.

-Mentira. A ti te gusta.

Rukawa no lo miró, pero cabizbajo guardó silencio unos minutos.

-No.

La profesora abrió la puerta y llamó a Rukawa, quien se paró de un salto y entró en la sala.

El jugador de segundo año suspiró y miró como su compañero de equipo entraba a la sala.

-Apuesto a que ese tonto no lo acepta.

Y con esa frase en su mente, no se arrepintió de haber soltado el tema.

Cuando llegó por fin la hora del entrenamiento del día viernes, Rukawa salió disparado como una bala hacia el gimnasio.

Ryota lo vio y decidió seguirlo de cerca, eso no fue problema, él tenía una gran resistencia.

Rukawa llegó a la entrada, y antes de que abriera, la puerta se abrió por dentro. Los ojos del muchacho chocaron con la mirada castaña del pelirrojo, que al verlo sonrió dispuesto a molestarlo.

-¡Zorro hoy...!

Rukawa bajó la mirada. Ryota se percató entonces de aquel leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Y una idea maliciosa fue a parar a su mente.

El calentamiento, la práctica de encestar, de pasarla, de quitarla. Todo el entrenamiento pasó volando para jugadores que amaban el basquetball tanto como ellos.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a bañarse Ryota carraspeó y llamó la atención del pelirrojo con la mirada de Rukawa puesta sobre él.

-Sakuragi ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Akagi dudoso no entendió y Mitsui tampoco, hasta que vieron la intención de Ryota detrás de aquella propuesta.

-¿Eh? Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó inocente.

-Yo te llevaré, tengo algo importante que decirte.

No hubo quien no sintiera el aura demoníaca surgir del cuerpo del jugador prodigio.

Ryota sonrió y entró a los camarines.

Ryota fue caminando con Mitsui y Akagi a la parada del tren, los tres se apuraron a propósito para conversar.

-Ryota, Rukawa te va a matar.-rió Mitsui.

-Lo confirmó, luego me lo va a agradecer.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te lo confirmó?-preguntó Akagi.

-Le pregunté, respondió que no, pero su cara decía otra cosa, y cuando chocó con Sakuragi al entrar al gimnasio, yo lo vi, se sonrojó.-rió.

-Oooh, entonces en verdad está enamorado.-dijo Mitsui.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Akagi.-Siempre peleando y ahora sale conque está enamorado.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen, y además yo los ayudaré.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Mitsui.

-Porque creo que son la pareja perfecta, aunque sean del mismo sexo.

-Es verdad, -lo pensó mejor Mitsui- son la mejor pareja dentro y fuera de la cancha.

-Apuesto que ahora Rukawa está retorciéndose porque cree que yo me declararé a su Sakuragi.-se burló.

Y los tres rieron una vez tomaron el tren.

Uno a uno, los miembros del equipo iban saliendo del camarín. Directos a su casa. Menos uno de cabello rojo que se duchaba y a la vez cantaba.

Rukawa no era capaz de entrar a la ducha así, quería que se fuera ¡Necesitaba que se fuera!

-¡Oh cielo azul! ¡Oh brillante vida!-cantaba el otro.

-Ya sal y lárgate.

-Porque no simplemente te bañas y dejas de arruinarle a vida a los demás zorro estúpido.-le respondió.

Rukawa por impulso golpeó la puerta de cristal plástico en la que estaba el chico.

-Sal.

No esperaba que el otro abriera y lo jalara dentro mojándolo por completo, con el uniforme de basquetball y todo.

-Jaja ya báñate, zorro apestoso.-le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello que cada vez se iba humedeciendo más.

Rukawa tenía la mirada puesta en el piso, hasta que la levantó un poco y vio aquello que hace tanto tiempo quería ver... Esa pieza de carne que incluso sin excitar se veía así de grande y apetecible. Inconscientemente abrió los labios, como dicen por ahí es un gesto común en los hombres cuando ven algo que les gusta.

Iba a acercar su mano, hasta que recordó donde estaba... ¿Qué pensaría Sakuragi si de repente iba y le agarraba su miembro? ¡eso era algo impensable! ¡Absurdo!

Empujo al pelirrojo y le mostró su rostro más lleno de odio.

-Déjame en paz.

-Sólo quería que te bañaras.-le retó.

Ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, de hombros anchos, de cuerpos envidiables... Es que si esa ducha hubiera podido hablar se habría sentido lleno de testosterona.

-Y te bañaré, zorro apestoso.-sonrió de lado, y seguidamente agarró la camiseta del chico que lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y a la vez no salir nunca.

Le quitó sin problemas la camiseta, y luego los shorts, y por último los calzoncillos (las zapatillas ya se las había quitado y guardado, sólo estaba en calcetines).

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil bañarse. Ahora enjabónate.-le pasó el jabón en barra.

Rukawa se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, al pensar que ese jabón había tenido el privilegio de estar en cada rincón del cuerpo de aquel que tanto amaba.

Odiaba ese jabón.

-No quiero.

-Entonces yo lo haré.-tomándolo de las muñecas, lo apresó a la pared y con la otra mano empezó a enjabonarlo.

Lo pasó primero por su cuello, bajó lentamente a su abdomen y lo pasó sobre sus tetillas que empezaron a ponerse aún más rosadas y a levantarse como saludando a quien tanto esperaban.

-Ah, para... Idiota.

-No quiero. Debes bañarte.

Rukawa en ningún momento miró el rostro de Sakuragi, estaba demasiado avergonzado, mientras el otro pasaba una y otra vez el jabón por sus tetillas ya excitadas.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir. No podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que le gustaba, y menos después de lo excitado que estaba su cuerpo. Además estaba seguro que todo eso era un juego para el otro

Sólo quería molestarlo.

De repente ya no sentía el jabón sobre sus tetillas. Eran los dedos del pelirrojo los que tiraron primero de la derecha y luego de la izquierda.

Pillazcando así la excitada zona, llenando de placer al azabache que miraba hacia un costado, sin decir nada.

-B...basta. Para.-dijo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

-Te estoy limpiando. No hay que dejar con jabón ninguna estúpido ni bañarte sabes.-le reprendió.

Nuevamente volvió al jabón que había dejado en la jabonera que tenían todas las duchas para dejar los jabones que trajera el portador.

Bajó con el jabón por el abdomen, sobre la escultural figura del afectado, sobre esos cuádrices marcados.

Luego bajó aún más y siguió con sus muslos. También perfectamente formados. Le abrió las piernas al susodicho y le pasó el jabón por entre los muslos.

El pene de Rukawa estaba levantado hace bastante rato, pero Sakuragi no hacía ningún comentario.

-Ya estás limpio la mayor parte de tu cuerpo.

Él otro no respondió, no podía más con su excitación, sólo por sus toques el líquido pre-seminal había empezado a salir.

Bajó, y empezó a enjabonar sus pantorrillas.

Con una calma exasperante.

Tomó la ducha y empezó a enjuagarlo con ayuda de sus manos, para que la espuma se fuera.

-Ya casi estás listo. Me falta lo último.

Rukawa no se movió.

Entonces, gritó de dolor, al sentir tremenda intrusión en su interior.

-No, no... ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Para!

El dedo del basquetbolista, tal como si el trasero de Rukawa fuera una pelota que tuviera que ser girar, se encontraba girando metido hasta la mitad en su ano.

-¡Ah! ¡Para!

De la nada, entonces sintió un calor sobre su erecto miembro...

La boca de Sakuragi lo envolvió por completo.

A un ritmo demasiado rápido, el pelirrojo tragaba su miembro a la vez que metía y sacaba su dedo de su interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Ese concierto de gemidos era demasiado placentero. Una fujoshi habría muerto desangrada ahí.

-Aún... Falta limpiar.-dijo Sakuragi y sacó los dedos y metió de una tres. Su índice, su dedo medio y el anular.

Rukawa no podía más, empezó a embestir contra la boca del pelirrojo, y éste sin ningún problema se la tragaba entero...

El semen no se hizo esperar, derramándose por completo dentro de la boca del provocador de semejante acción.

Rukawa respiró agitadamente, apenas y podía apoyarse. Sakuragi entonces pasó la ducha por el pene ya flácido del primero y también por su trasero.

Sacó los dedos e interno el agua entre las nalgas del jugador.

-Bueno, ya estás limpio.-rió Sakuragi para seguidamente salir del baño.

Rukawa quedó sin habla, como pudo irse de ahí tan campante luego de tremenda situación... Y a todo esto ¡¿Qué había pasado ahí?!

Su cuerpo recordaba las caricias...

Sabía que probablemente se enfermaría, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que tocarse...

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tempranísimo, necesitaba una explicación, pero tampoco quería competencia, y menos de Ryota, el cual parecía llevarse demasiado bien con Hanamichi.

-Desgraciado.-dijo y salió cn una capucha de su casa hacia la de Hanamichi.

¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? Rukawa lo había averiguado todo.

Se escondió detrás de los postes, cuando el pelirrojo salió de su casa, campante como siempre.

Se dirigió al tren, lo tomó y a las dos estaciones se bajó. Dentro de una cafetería lo esperaba Ryota.

-Hola.-se saludaron y Ryota le invitó a que comiera un especial que traía muchas galletas + hamburguesa y bebida.

Rukawa entró al local, y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo y pidió un vaso con un jugo extra grande.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ryota miró a todos lados, y vio una capucha muy interesada en su conversación.

-Hanamichi, ¿sabes? Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y creo que nos llevamos de maravilla.

El otro lo escuchó atentamente.

Rukawa mordía el papilote del que bebía su jugo.

-Pienso que debemos ser más que amigos.

-¿Eh?-le dijo Hanamichi.

-Creo que deberíamos ser novio.-le dijo riendo por dentro, y más cuando vio como la capucha revelaba su verdadera identidads y venía a paso firme preparado para gritarle.

-No puedo, a mí me gusta Rukawa.

Ryota abrió los ojos sorprendido y Rukawa se sonrojó enseguida.

-Bueno -sonrió Ryota comiéndose otra galleta, y miró entonces al nuevo acompañante que se unió por casualidad.- ¿Qué respondes Rukawa?

Hanamichi se volteó rápidamente y también terminó sonrojándose.

-Yo...-Rukawa miró a otro lado y frunció el ceño.- ¿Lo que me hiciste ayer qué fue?

-Yo... No pude soportarlo más. Por eso te... Toqué.

Ryota sorbió de su bebida como quien ve ansioso una telenovela en la parte más romántica.

-Yo no te vi... ¿tú también...?

-Siempre pienso en ti.-se rascó la mejilla.-Es obvio que me excité. Pero, no podía llegar más lejos, no sabía si tu me correspondías.

-¿Ah? ¿Creíste que yo no soy capaz de defenderme si me tocan y no me gusta?

-Lo siento. Yo...

-Si no me gustaras no hubiera dejado que me tocaras...

El sonrojo de ambos fue tan notorio que Ryota sonrió y se echó más galletas a la boca.

-Los declaro marido y mujer... Digo, marido y marida.-dijo Ryota divertido con la situación.

Entonces recibió una mirada de odio de parte del jugador de pelo negro.

-Ryota, no dejaré...

-Tranquilo, sólo dije eso para que tu te confesaras, aunque no sabía que Hanamichi también te amara. -sonrió.-Akagi, Mitsui y yo les deseamos suerte.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Rukawa.-¿Por qué...?

-Era obvio.-suspiró el más bajo de los tres. Parándose, y se fue.-La pareja paga.-gritó al final.

-Rukawa y Hanamichi se miraron... Y bajaron la mirada, y luego el azabache dijo algo.

-Tú, idiota. Ayer no me terminaste de limpiar.-dijo y se sonrojó.

Hanamichi lo miró con los ojos ansioso.

-Vamos a mi casa.

Cuando el lunes tocó entrenamiento, el efecto de aquella sensión de "limpieza" duraba aún.

Nadie creía lo que veía. Rukawa no corría a la velocidad de siempre, estaba torpe y cuando caminaba se veía algo raro.

Akagi llamó a Sakuragi notando enseguida que era el responsable.

-No me interesa que sean pareja, pero no arruinen el entrenamiento, no involucren lo personal con el equipo.

-Tranquilo, gorila.-le pegó en el hombro con toda confianza.-Yo me encargaré...

-Eso espero.

Mitsui y Ryota, junto con "cuatro ojos" miraban con burla la escena, en especial porque el frío de Rukawa era el que mordía la almohada.

-Yo me encargaré de acostumbrarlo.-sonrió Hanamichi.

-¿Acostumbrarlo...?-dijo Akagi, sin entender, hasta que por fin se percató de la idea... Junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

-Salió bastante pervertido...-dijo Mitsui.

-Compadezco el trasero de Rukawa.-dijo Ryota.

Esa sería otra noche intensa, después de todo Hanamichi para acostumbrarse a jugar basquetball tuvo que practicar mucho, e incluso así no lo perfeccionaba del todo. Por eso mismo tenía que practicar duro también, había prometido acostumbrar a Rukawa, y eso es lo que haría.

Oh sí.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, es que siempre me ha gustado la pareja que hacen ellos dos kjhajka ^^**

 **Saludos y ¡Muchos reviews por favor! Recuerden, eso alimenta mi alma, porque de mi cuerpo se encarga la comida jahajajaka :3**


End file.
